Pour apprendre l'amour de la terre
by Niji-92
Summary: Anciennement Kim92 - Après on est tous des adolescentes ou pourquoi Tony Stark le jour de son anniversaire croise Loki dans son bar et mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il FOU sur terre !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour et bienvenue a ma nouvelle Fanfictiooooon~Voilà 'ai perdu mon ancien compte donc j'en ai fait un nouveau hésiter pas a reviewser et je n'hésiterais pas a répondre. Bonne lecture et ENJOYYYYYY ! ( Anciennement Kim92 ~)

Ps: Cela se passe en quelque sorte après " Parce qu'on est tous des adolescente c'est un prologue donc je ferais une suite ^^

* * *

Loki regarda du haut de la tour le paysage qui se laissait voir du haut de la tour, il aurait aimé se demander dû pourquoi il était là et en faite, plus il cherchait plus il était dans l'incapacité de ce souvenir. Cela n'avait il pas avoir avec le faite qu'il ai essayé d'envahir la terre quelque année plus tôt ? Qu'en punition on l'avait privée de ces pouvoirs et qu'aussi on l'avait envoyé en exil sur Midgar ? Oh. Si cela avait cela n'avait été que ça. A vrai dire même il c'en était bien sorti. Très bien même. Il avait trouvé un travail c'était fait une vie. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Ah, mais peut être vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé n'est-ce pas ? Voilà. On remonte le temps.

Il était devant Odin, une muselière sur la bouche ligoté, privée de ses pouvoirs. Thor a ces côtés. D'ailleurs celui-ci souriait. Pourquoi il souriait celui là aussi ? Pff. Loki lui lança un regard rempli de haine qui aurait fait frissonné n'importe qui mais pas lui, pas Thor. Odin lui adressa un regard plein de tristesse, même si Loki n'était pas son fils, il l'était aussi. Il avait dû mal a ce dire qu'il devait le punir. Que pouvait il faire ? Le tuer, le torturer ? Non, Loki serait trop content, il fallait qu'il tape son ego, qu'il l'irrite, comme il avait fait avec Thor quant il l'avait exilé. Il serra les muscles de sa mâchoire, réfléchissant.

En vertus des faits qui te son reproché : Assassinat, tentative de soumission d'un peuple libre, attaque du royaume, tu seras condamné a l'enfermement a vie.

Thor pris la parole.

- Père. Puis-je soumettre une idée.

- Parle fils.

- Loki est … a besoin d'une leçon père, envoyons le en exil sur Midgard, le pays qu'il a tenté d'assouvir, et enlevons lui ses pouvoirs.

Odin le regarda. Il ferma les yeux quelque instant. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. C'est même une bonne idée. Une idée qui ferait très mal a l'égo de Loki. Très mal même. Le jeune homme foudroya un peu plus du regard son frère. Sur Midgard ? Ce peuple de dépravée, ce peuple de fou ? Celui la même qu'il avait tenté de soumettre ? Pauvre fou. Il c'était trop épris de cette planète, et lui, Loki ne voulait que les aidés en les gouvernant montrant qu'il été un bon roi. L'homme aux yeux vert pesta dans son bâillon.

- Bien. Ta condamnation sera donc celui-ci. Et elle prend effet dés maintenant.

Et Voilà. Odin avait claqué des doigts et ses pouvoirs avait été enlever et puis, il avait pris le Bifrost accompagné et c'était retrouver dans Midgard, son calvaire commencer.

Il avait atterris dans une rue perpendiculaire à une grande avenue en pleine nuit, dans le ciel les étoiles ne sortaient pas et la lune n'était qu'à demi présente. Cette nuit là il pleuvait. Habillé d'une simple combinaison en cuir noir, il c'était assis seule a côté d'une poubelle. Pourquoi ?

Il était plus seul que jamais, seule et abandonnée. La pluie tombant du ciel le mouillant le trempant, affichant des sentiments qu'il ne pouvait exprimer. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, il ne DEVAIT pas pleurer. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il serra les dents, et puis … Et puis la porte en face de où il était assis s'ouvrit sur une femme. Et quelle femme. Son air était doux et sévère, ses cheveux blond long était attaché en queue de cheval haute ses yeux était vert, vert émeraude comme les siens. La jeune femme se figea.

- Mais putain qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous ?

Loki ouvrit la bouche, comme si, non, pas comme si, éberluée. Est-ce normal qu'elle lui parle comme ça ? Qui sait ? Il cligna des yeux, fronça les sourcils et se releva, lissant ses vêtements d'un geste noble et se rendit compte qu'elle était … Petite vraiment mais qu'elle avait un charisme impressionnant.

- Vous êtes le malade qui a voulu envahir New York. Je ne suis pas idiote. Alors, je répète, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Loki baissa la tête, pas pour là regardez non, pour regardez le bout de ses chaussures, puis comme mue d'un instinct désirable de parler il se mit a tout raconter, d'une traite sans rien dire d'autre en retour, il lui dit toute sa vie, son père sa mère son frère, sa mère surtout et puis New York. Le temps passa, les deux étaient tremper, pourtant … Elle, elle ne bougea pas l'écoutant attentivement sa poubelle toujours dans la main et puis … Loki ferma les yeux et hurla de douleur. La fille venait de lui donnée un coup de pied dans le tibia avec ses chaussures, des New-Rock ? Puis elle se dirigea vers la benne et jeta sa poubelle et attrapa l'ancien dieu par le bras.

- J'ai p'être un boulot pour vous.

-0-0-

L'ancien dieu avait commencer dans le bar '' Minute To Midnight '' en tant que plongeur, mais dans la réalité, la patronne Abbygaëlle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui, elle lui avait appris a cuisiné, calmement, patiemment et il avait aimé, puis sur ses conseils il avait trouvé un autre boulot et était resté ami avec la jeune fille, souvent il venait boire un coup et discuté, et bientôt il acheta un téléphone, et son frère – Comme par hasard – avait fait de même pour avoir de ses nouvelles et puis, un jour, il vit Stark . Et c'était son anniversaire … et puis, il avait appelé. Et si sa mémoire était bonne … c'est là que ça avait dérapé .

A part son frère aucun n'était au courant de sa présence sur terre, sauf Thor et sa famille. Enfin, Odin et sa mère parce que même si Odin n'était pas son père, Frigga elle était sa mère. Et du coup le jour ou les Avenger c'était rendu compte de sa présence sur terre, bien que cela faisait bien un an qu'il était sur terre et qu'il n'avait fait aucun dégâts ils voulaient a tout pris le mettre a porter de main. Juste au cas où.

Le plus dur, fut de ne pas se faire tuer par Clint Barton, œil de faucon était très rancuniers et le faite de voir le dieu – enfin l'ancien dieu – tout les jours, sans défense lui donnait envie de lui mettre une flèche entre les deux yeux.

Bruce Banner quant à lui le prenait en intérêt scientifique. Bien qu'il avait un caractère exécrable il avait tellement pris l'habitude de Tony que plus rien ne pouvait l'énerver au point de le mettre hors de contrôle. En tout cas, il voulait a tout pris qu'il parle d'Asgard et de la magie.

Natasha pour faire simple l'éviter tout simplement. Tant mieux. Il valait mieux.

Le plus drôle c'est qu'il s'entendait vraiment bien avec le soldat et Stark. Steve tout simplement car, comme lui il était assez discret, du coup il s'entendait bien. Il rester des heures dans la même pièce en faisant chacun quelque chose et puis … Loki s'amusait de le voir parler avec ce que le soldat appeler ''L'homme-dans-le-mur'' ou '' Celui-qui-vois-tout'' Et quant a Stark. Leur intelligence n'avait d'égale que leur cynisme, en bref, il s'amusait.

Et puis il y avait Thor, Loki était toujours aussi désespérer et le haïssait de l'avoir envoyé sur cette planète mais l'autre essayer de réparer ses erreurs passé en rattrapant le temps passé.

Mais, car il y a toujours un mais, Loki était mal, il regrettait ses visites au bar sa solitudes, maintenant, il ne restait plus que la nuit pour lui ou il allait sur la terrasse de la tour, cette tour qu'il avait failli détruire et il regardait la ville vivre, il regardait la ville illuminée de toute ces lumière et ça Loki appréciait cette beauté. Il posa sa tête sur le rebord en béton et ferma les yeux.

Si seulement on avait pu ne pas l'interrompre a ce moment là …


	2. La tour, les farces le travail

_Saluuuut, j'ai vu que certain suivait ma fic, pour ceux qui cherche mon autre fic est ici_

_ s slash 8546809/1/Parce-qu-on-est-tous-des-adolescentes_

_Je vous remercie de suivre et de lire, je sais que le chapitre un est un peu ... pourrie, j'aurais aimé approfondir plus, alors j'espère m'être rattraper ici, il est un peu plus long, tadaaammm ... Laisser un petite review pour donné votre avis. Bis_

* * *

Oui, il aimait ses moments seul ou personne ne le cherchait. C'était déjà assez dur d'être sur terre, mais voilà, en plus de l'avoir expédié sur terre, maintenant, on lui enlevait la vie qu'il avait construit, il était tellement bien, pourtant ou du moins aussi bien que l'on peut l'être quant on essais de construire une vie … Mais ça vie, était, comme toujours pleine de mensonge. Après tout, il était le dieu du mensonge, et il ne pouvait pas dire a tout vas « Bonjour, je suis Loki, oui, c'est moi qui est tenté d'envahir la terre il y a un an et quelque année, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai plus de pouvoir et je cherche du travail. » Non, c'était juste … Pas possible, alors avec Abbygaëlle il c'était crée une vie. Il était son cousin, il s'appeler Laurent et il venait de Norvège, passionnée de cuisine, il avait travaillé dans plusieurs pays avant de s'installer ici. Pourquoi pas la France ? Il préférait la langue anglaise tout simplement.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Je te laisse si tu veux.

Loki se redressa, droit et fière, son regard changea, dur et froid du vert profond de ses yeux.

- Ce n'est rien.

Il se tourna et regarda la tête blonde qui était apparut. Ça va, pense t-il ca aurait pu être pire. Il le regarda, se disait que la vie était parfois étrange. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il s'entende bien avec celui alors que, tout ce que Loki appréciait était la domination. Après tout … Mais au fond lui aussi le savait, c'était un mensonge, ce qu'il voulait c'était prouvé a son père qu'il pouvait être un bon souverain. Bon et réfléchit. Il grimaça, détestant sincèrement penser ce genre de chose, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Si il ne justifiait jamais ses actes il ne serait jamais comment … comment … _comme Thor_ comment retrouver ses pouvoirs. Et ces pouvoirs c'était lui, c'était sa vie. Il se devait de les retrouvée.

Steven Rogers s'approcha de lui, lentement sans geste brusque comme si on approchait un petit chat qui avait été battu auparavant, Loki étira un sourire. C'était tellement prévenant, et il se tourna, retournant a la contemplation de la ville, les lumières, c'était tellement féerique. A coté de lui, il sentie le capitaine faire de même s'appuyant a la rambarde.

- C'est magique n'est-ce pas ? lui demande le capitaine.

L'ancien dieu acquiesça d'un geste de la tête, en fermant les yeux sous la brise fraiche qui baigner la nuit noir, bougeant ses cheveux sombre qui avait poussé, lui arrivant a présent au milieu du dos, au gré du doux vent. Il n'avait pas envie de parlé. Il étai juste … juste tellement indécis. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- J'aimerais qu'on me rende ma vie. Laissez-moi partir.

Il avait murmuré cette phrase sans grande conviction en sachant que personne ne lui accorderait ce droit. Il préférer le laisser là a moisir dans sa tombe.

- Je ne peux pas décider de ça tout seul, j'aimerais que tu le comprennes. J'aimerais, moi comme … certain autre avengers que tu apprennes ce que cette planète est pour nous, que tu l'apprécie par nos yeux.

Il soupira, et serra ses poings avec force faisant blanchir ses jointures.

-Laissez-moi s'il vous plait.

Steve, hocha la tête gêné, et laissa l'ancien dieu insomniaque seule sur le balcon de la tour et retourna se coucher. Compréhensif.

_**~o~o~**_

Tony Stark se réveilla avec la gueule de bois une nouvelle fois et pour enrichir le lot, Steve Roger était penché au dessus de lui, un sourire au lèvres et un énorme sceau d'eau dans les bras qu'il se pris sur la tronche les yeux a peine ouvert.

- Capitaine, dit il d'une voix remplie de colère, la vengeance sera plus que terrible.

Le dit capitaine sortie de la pièce en souriant ( et du points de vue de Tony presque en sautillant bien content de sa blague )

- Putain fais chier

Fut les moyens suivant sortant de ca bouche alors qu'il se dirigeait en premiers lieu dans sa cuisine pour boire un café ? Ce qui n'était pas très intelligent au point de vu de la situation, après tout, il était trempé d'eau glacé les dents claquant. Tony soupira en voyant tout les avenger et Loki réunis dans la cuisine. C'était presque devenu une habitude. Bruce dormait a moitié dans sa tasse à café a demi bu, Natasha a demi nue avait sa tête posé sur l'épaule de Clint qui lui, mangeait avec entrain en compagnie de Thor et Loki, bien a part buvant un thé et des petits gâteaux typiquement anglais. Steve et bien, Steve avait toujours finis au moment ou L'iron man arrivait et partait toujours s'entrainer a ce moment là.

Tony Stark, pour avoir aussi des choses horrible remarquait que le dieu avait une mine de plus en plus sombre, des cernes sombre s'étalait sur sa peau pâle ses cheveux n'avait pas un faux plis, comme tous au réveille, il n'était pas un génie pour rien, il n'en concluait qu'une chose, le dieu avait besoin de distraction et Tony, comme il était bien connu prenait des décisions sur des coups de tête et hâtive.

- Message de Pepper, le réceptionniste a démissionné. Zut, dit-il d'un grand sourire. Vu que nous avons tous un travail je propose qu'en échange de ma généreuse hospitalité, le dieu du mensonge et du chaos enfile un beau costard et se propose pour travailler un peu.

Loki recracha son thé par le nez. Déclenchant l'hilarité de son frère lequel reçut un regard noir.

- Je suis cuisiner Stark.

- Mon cuisinier pour les actionnaires a aussi démissionné, enfile ta toque Rodolphe au menu aujourd'hui c'est viande de renne.

Bruce eu un petit rire a travers ses bras dans lequel il dormait Natasha étira un sourire et … Clint bailla d'ennuis.

La journée allait être longue, vraiment longue pour Loki, il le sentait.

_**~o~o~**_

D'accord, la journée n'avait pas était aussi horrible, il avait presque envie de dire que c'était bien. Déjà il avait quitté cette fichu tour, il était fatiguée d'une _bonne_ fatigue, il ne c'était pas coltiné les avengers sur le dos toute la journée ( bien qu'il se savait surveillée) et il avait pu faire ce qu'il aimait. Bon, d'accord il avait du faire une heure de route dans une voiture avec Stark au retour, mais Loki savait être patient et ça, sa mériterait vengeance pour l'avoir _emmer_… casser les pieds.

Quant il fut tous dans le salon, les avenger étaient tous, tous sans exception affaler sur le canapé attendant apparemment le retour du cuistot, car oui, depuis qu'il était ici, c'est lui qui cuisiné, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais il prenait un plaisir non feint a recevoir les compliments des autres sur sa cuisine.

- J'ai faim, dis Natasha.

Tony Stark étira un sourire. Et levant les bras comme un prêtre allant faire son sermon il déclara d'une voix solennelle.

- Mes amis, et ancien ennemis, dit il en regardant Loki, pour fêter cette première journée de travail je vous invite donc a venir boire une verre dans mon bar préférer. Et manger là-bas ! Non, non, c'est moi qui paie, oui j'insiste. Non Bruce tu es obligé de venir pas d'excuse comme quoi « tu as un projet sur le feu » ! Oui Clint en l'honneur de Loki, interdit de lui mettre une flèche ou une balle entre les yeux.

- Et si moi j'ai pas envie de venir. Dit celui a qui était consacrée cette soirée.

- Je te dirais que mon bar préfère c'est le Minute To Midnight.

Loki soupira. Si en plus cette enfoirée de Stark jouer sur ses sentiments il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Force oblige, cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son amie, sa seule amie avait il envie de penser alors qu'il suivait le groupe qui se séparait pour prendre un moyen de transport. Bon après tout, cela ne fera que deux fois qu'il se trouve au même endroit, ou plutôt dans CE bar avec eux au grand complet.

Ôh joie pense t-il en montant sur une moto, il avait gagné le droit d'être avec Steve et non avec Stark, et il devait avouer une chose, il ne pensait déjà plus a s'évader, mais, c'est un secret.

_**~o~o~**_

Loki ne tenait pas l'alcool. C'était déjà quelque chose de vrai sur Asgar, et plus que vrai maintenant qu'il avait une constitution humaine et que Stark remplissait son verre chaque fois qu'il était vide, ses pensées s'embrouillait, sa vu se faisait flou et le lendemain alors qu'il se réveiller dans un lit qui n'était pas le siens il se posait vraiment des questions. Au diable la politesse, il gueula en prime quant il reçut un sceau d'eau et insulta le monde entiers.


	3. Où, quand Loki perdît sa politesse

_Bonjour Bonsoir a tous, bienvenue sur mon nouveau chaaaaapitre 3_

_La petite suite pour ceux qui suivent, avec diffèrent point de vu de la soirée, une petite avancée de la part de Stark et Loki qui pète un petit cable. Moi j'me suis bien marré a ecrire toute la fin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira toute autant, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas reviewerrrr bis'' _

* * *

_Je sens que vous voulez des explications, oui je parle en tant que narratrice, que c'est il passé a la soirée au bar, ou se réveille Loki, pourquoi ce prend il un sceau d'eau sur la tête pourquoi est-il énervé au point qu'il perde sa politesse légendaire ? Et bien, je vous raconte tout._

_**~o~o~**_

Steven Rogers était quelqu'un de foncièrement bon et attentif, c'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé – du moins pour ce soir – de s'occuper de Loki. Il lui avait en premier lieu épargné un voyage en voiture avec Stark ET Clint et l'avait pris avec gentillesse sur sa moto. Bien que Loki ne fût pas fan il n'avait pas grogné et avait même eu un semblant de sourire. La suite de la soirée fut plus confuse, Steve se retrouvant souvent a dansé avec d'innombrable femme voulant son attention alors que les verres s'enchainer sans jamais l'atteindre, vive le sérum pense t-il mais il ne pouvait dire non a des danse, bien que le style générale soit assez étrange, non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le rock. ( Il n'oserait jamais juré cela a voix haute, sans mentir la barmaid lui faisait peur )

Quand le bar ferma, Abby fit sortir tout le monde et vin s'écrouler a son tour sur la banquette de leur table ou tout les Avenger – Et Loki – riait. Certes, Steve ne pouvait pas savoir pourquoi il riait, il venait tout juste de ce faire lâcher par une énième femme mais cela devait être drôle.

A table, les bouteilles vides s'empilaient, Bruce banner se tenait les tempes, il ne supporter pas l'alcool cela l'énervait. Natasha elle avait la tête posé sur les genoux a Barton, qui lui avait la tête poser sur la table et Loki était a demi avachis sur Thor qui remplissait son verre les mains tremblante, seule Tony regardait son verre avec la suffisance d'un milliardaire qui avait réussi son coup.

- Je suppose, dit Steve, que cela était prévu.

- Evidemment, répond Tony.

Steve soupira et roula des yeux

- Et comment comptes-tu maintenant ramener tout ce beau monde ivre mort

Tony Haussa les épaules et lança un regard a tout le monde, Captain remarqua que son regard s'attarda plus longtemps sur le dieu ivre mort et eu une espèce de sourire cynique .

_**~o~o~**_

La soirée était plutôt agréable, l'alcool coulait a flot et c'était au frai de Stark, Natasha était dans une magnifique robe rouge qui le faisait presque rougir, tout ses amis était là. Bon d'accord il y avait Loki, mais Clint Barton était prés a parié que l'alcool remédierait a leurs mésentente.

Et il n'avait pas tord. Capitaine était partie depuis longtemps, trop gentil pour dire non a ses mesdemoiselles qui lui demandaient des danses. Abbygaëlle la tenancière venait elle-même leur apporter des bouteilles et passait pas mal de temps a discuter avec Tony et Loki. Alors c'était vrai ? Elle ne connaissait rien au monde extérieur a Stark au Avengers et tout ça ? Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne voulait ne le dire. Bah, peut importe, se dit il après son cinquième verre. D'un coup Natasha se frotta a lui et lui quémanda une danse, c'était quelque chose, un air terriblement sensuelle sur un fond rock . C'était décider, il n'écouterait plus que de ça. Puis, fallait avouer aussi, bien que Natasha soit jolie la tenancière aussi.

Au bout d'un moment, la musique s'arrêta, impliquant forcement la fin de la danse, qui le fit presque bouder. Stark, Loki, Thor et n'avait pas bougé d'un poil le verre de Bruce n'avait toujours pas était touché et Barton, en arrivant, décida d'y remédier en le finissant cul sec attirant un rire énorme et grave de Thor et une espèce de petit gloussement de Loki. A cette entente, lui-même se mit a rire pour on ne seul quel raison, ce qui fit rire a son tour Stark et Bruce, bah, mit sa tête dans ses bras tellement il était désespérer. Pourquoi, oui pourquoi avait il suivit ?

La fin de la soirée était flou. Natasha était fatiguée et avait posée sa tête sur ses genoux et il joue distraitement avec ses cheveux riant avec Loki et Thor alternativement, se faisant souvent remplir son verre – Dieu ne sais comment – à chaque fois qu'il était vide. Jusqu'à ce que finalement saoul il s'endorme la tête sur la table.

_**~o~o~**_

Bruce n'avait bu qu'un verre, ce qui était étrange et ainsi avait pu suivre toute l'étrange soirée. Il régnait une espèce de tension sexuelle entre Clint et Natasha plus … intense que jamais, Thor restait lui-même buvant verre sur verre qui ne semblait pas l'atteindre, Steve, gentil comme il était, été partie satisfaire ces dames en dansant avec elle Loki buvait et une fois Saoul buvait encore plus en faisant ami ami avec Barton et.. Stark, et bien voilà le problème Stark était silencieux et buvait peu, doucement comme si, lui ne voulait pas être saoul.

Au file de la soirée, chacun tomba comme des mouches et lui tenta tant bien que mal de rester le plus possible calme, ce qui n'était pas donnée dans une boite comme celle là ou, le fin mot était « Sex, Alcool & Rock 'n' roll » comprenant en quoi c'était l'endroit préférer de Stark.

Bruce poussa un soupire se massant les tempes, la tenancière venait de fermer la boîte mais ils avaient le droit de rester si il voulait, la petite blonde s'assit a côté de lui, en prétextant qu'il était la seul personne normal ici ce qui lui étira un sourire, tandis qu'elle buvait le verre d'un coktail qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Steve revint et

- Je suppose, dit Steve à Stark, que cela était prévu.

- Evidemment, répond Tony, en souriant.

- Et comment comptes-tu maintenant ramener tout ce beau monde ivre mort ? lui parla à nouveau le héros de l'Amérique.

Bruce, suivit aussi le regard de Tony et vu le regard lubrique qu'il jeta a Loki avant de détourné la tête.

- On les laisse là ? répond l'Iron man

Bruce soupira, se sentait d'intervenir.

- Capitaine, je m'occupe des dieux, l'un est assez sobre pour m'aider a transporter l'autre, vous occupez vous de Natasha et Tony … de Barton.

Anthony Edward Stark se mit a faire la moue, taper du pied et limite eu les larmes aux yeux, ce qui amusa fortement Abbygaëlle la gérante de ce bar qui décida de le frapper derrière la tête en le traitant « Adolescente en retard et pré pubère » ce qui étira un sourire au deux hommes complètement concients.

- Quelque chose ne se passe pas comme vous l'aviez prévu n'est-ce pas ? demande la blonde.

- Toute à fait, je suis mécontent, et quant je suis mécontent je boude.

- Qui devait finir dans votre lit cette fois Anthony ? insiste t'elle en souriant.

- Le dit Anthony la regarda étrangement, comme si elle était un extra terrestre.

- Comment ça ? Ne puis-je faire une fête avec mes amis sans avoir envie de quelqu'un dans mon lit pour finir la nuit ?

- C'est ça, lui dit-elle. Alors ?

- Alors ce n'est que _purement _physique !

- Et donc ?

- Et donc, je me suis dit que l'alcool aiderait un peu.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Le plus narcissique et mégalomane.

- Je vois.

Les deux autres ouvrirent la bouche et comme si ils n'étaient pas là les deux être continuèrent a parler.

- Euh … Stark, dit Bruce. C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, ne répondez pas, dit le Capitaine América, je ne veux pas savoir. Avec Bruce, on ramène tout le monde et euh, occupez vous, de … de Loki.

Et c'est ainsi que la soirée se finit au bar … du moins.

_**~o~o~**_

Stark observa la petite bouille endormit de Loki. Ca lui faisait mal tout de même de l'avouer, mais il était _mignon_ avec son visage détendu et ses lèvres entrouverte, ses cheveux noir, long et légèrement onduler lui tombant au milieu du dos. Oui, c'est ça pense Anthony Stark, ce n'était que physique. Sérieux qui craquerait pour un guerrier viking néo-gothique assez bourrée de charisme pour porté un casque a corne de bouc ? Qui craquerait pour un mec a la peau blanche comme la neige et au yeux vert profond comme un lagon. Qui craquerais pour un putain de mec avec des magnifiques et longue jambes a la musculature légèrement marqué mais pas trop. Non, personne.

Doucement il passa son bras autour de sa taille et mis celui de Loki sur ses épaules de façon a ce qu'il soit assez maintenu pour l'aider a marché. Stark n'était pas le plus fort au monde, il ne pouvait pas le porté, il n'était pas musclore comme Steve et Thor hein.

Tony soupira, le réveillant doucement.

- Allez blanche neige on y va.

Arrivée a la Tour, Loki faisait de plus en plus son poids et le dieu était au dernière étage dans la chambre la plus isolé et ouai, Stark n'avait pas la foi de le porté jusqu'à là-bas. Il l'assit sur son lit et celui-ci pris immédiatement possession du lit s'allongeant en grognant de contentement. Stark, d'un geste content, le déshabilla, le laissant simplement en calçons et vint s'allongeait dans le même tenu a côté et dans son coin.

Mais voilà, pourquoi faire simple quant on peut faire compliqué n'est-ce pas ? Le dieu vint se blottir contre lui, passant une de ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'autre l'emmêlant dans les siennes. Non mais, personne ne le touché comme ça sauf si on voulait bien perdre du temps de sommeille. Il n'était pas un doudou bordel ! Puis la main du dieu glissa sur son torse avant de stopper sa course sur son torse. Le multi milliardaire, génie, play-boy est philanthrope ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un long frisson parcourir son échine, une réaction dans son bas ventre de se produire et sa conscience lui dire '' Pas de poursuite possible pour viol sur un ancien dieu Nordique ''

Foutu dieu !

Et le grand Stark s'endormit au bout de quelque heure.

_**~o~o~**_

Loki ouvrit les yeux. Putain il lui semblait avoir fait un rêve bizarre, il était avec Stark qui le traiter avec délicatesse, gentillesse et … et bordel, pourquoi il avait aussi mal a la tête ? L'ancien dieu grogna dans sa barbe. Ah oui, l'alcool, il avait oubliée les trois quart de la soirée. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas fait de bêtise. Le brun avait le corps engourdis comme si il avait passé la nuit dans une position inconfortable. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave au moins il avait dormis. Il laissa un temps, infime passé avant de … récupérer les sensations. Il avait chaud et il semblait être blotti contre quelqu'un. Et merde. Qui putain, qui ? Clint ? Peu probable. Banner ? Theoriquement impossible. Stark ? …

Il ouvrit un œil. Puis deux.

Eh merde, c'était Stark.

- Pu …

Il ne put finir sa phrase un ENORME sceau d'eau glacé accompagné de glaçon lui atterrit sur la tronche ainsi que le corps et, sur Stark.

- Putain de bordel de dieu. J'vais tous vous tuez bande de con !

Ou quand Loki perdit sa politesse.

* * *

J_ sais pas vous mais moi j'aime Abbygaëlle xD_

_Petite review ?_


End file.
